monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vizilarox
Vizilarox (Wyvernus scipione barba), the Red Club Wyvern, is a Flying Wyvern with a spiked, club-like tail. Despite the fact that it does not fly when low on stamina, it can stay airborne for a good 5 days. It will fly to move to different areas, or it will run if it is tired or raining. Vizilarox usually slams its tail into prey with bonecrushing force, but will charge, bite, and claw as well, like a Rathalos. Each of Vizilarox's wings and its head can be broken, and the tail can be broken as well as severed. Vizilarox is weak to Water Element, and is able to be infected by Mad Dragon Virus. Attacks 'Side Bite-' The Vizilarox bites to the side like all wyverns, dishing out low damage. 'Charge 1-' The Vizilarox runs at the hunter like a normal wyvern, ending with an uppercut bite. This deals moderate damage. 'Charge 2-' The wyvern snorts, lowers its head, and runs at the hunter at a quicker pace than Charge 1. This gives high damage. 'Tail Swing 1-' The Vizilarox swings its tail to the left or right at a 180 degree angle. This will do moderate damage. This attack will always be done twice in a row. 'Tail Swing 2-' The Vizilarox swings its tail like a Diablos after roaring, dealing moderate damage. 'Tail Spin-' The Vizilarox starts to spin, putting all of its weight into its tail. After it spins thrice, it will end with a snarl and an uppercut with its tail. This causes high damage. The Vizilarox will always taunt after this attack. 'Tail Slam-' The beast lifts its tail in the air and slams it into the ground. Deals high to fatal damage. 'Backflip-' The Vizilarox backs up a bit before it flips backwards, swinging upwards with its tail, like Rathian. This deals moderate damage and can be done twice. 'Hover-' The Vizilarox leaps into the air, constantly flapping its wings to stay airborne. This creates wind but does no damage. 'Claw Swipe-' The monster kicks under itself with its claws during flight, knocking over the hunter and dishing out low damage. 'Swoop-' The Vizilarox roars and swoops while aireborne at the hunter with its talons, landing back onto the ground and causing high damage. 'Underbite-' The creature bites under itself as it hovers, turning around and dealing low damage. 'Pin-' The Vizilarox slams itself into the hunter while airborne, pinning them with its claws. It will then claw and bite at them. This deals high damage and can be stopped with a Dung Bomb or button mashing. Carves Tail Carves Shiny Drops Ecology Vizilarox is an omnivorous animal. It will hunt whatever is there at the moment, with the exception of larger and stronger wyverns. The Vizilarox can easily shatter the human skull with a single blow, and is also capable of breaking through the thick shells of Barroth. Vizilarox will eat tree branches, grass, cacti, young wyverns, Cephalos, Genprey, Velociprey, Ioprey, Giaprey, Bullfangos, Aptonoth, Apceros, Mosswines, Kelbi, Ludroth, and severed wyvern tails. Vizilarox can be found in warmer climates, like forests, jungles, and deserts. However, they can be found at the Tower. Common habitats include Great Forest, Jungle, Old Jungle, Forest and Hills, Deserted Island, Swamp, Old Swamp, Desert, Old Desert, Misty Peak, Gorge, Tropical Riverside, Cliffside Prairie, and Sunscorched Dunes. Trivia *Vizilarox will kill its prey with a Backflip attack. *Vizilarox is first fought in the Tower. It can only be repelled in this quest, however. *Vizilarox shares its moveset with Rathian, Rathalos, and Diablos. *Vizilarox will limp to other areas when weak, unless it requires flying. Also, it has a chance to fall out of the sky when both wings are broken. *When its tail is severed, then it will deal much less damage with its tail attacks. *There is a chance that a shiny will drop after the first time it uses its Tail Slam attack. This is cherished by hunters that need the Vizilarox's spikes. *Vizilarox will fall over after using its Tail Spin attack when it's low on stamina. It will also fall when attacking with either charge attack in this case. *Unlike Diablos or Monoblos, it cannot get stuck in ledges when it uses Charge 2. This is because its nose spike is not large enough to get stuck like the Blos's horns. *Vizilarox can be infected with Mad Dragon Virus. Its spikes and claws will turn from red to purple if this happens. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern